


Incident 4053-1

by tipoima



Category: SCP Foundation, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chaos Insurgency - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipoima/pseuds/tipoima
Summary: The Crystal Gems discover unexpected enemies and allies.Including: Plot?, Shitty action scene, everything generally being mediocre at best.First one was better.





	Incident 4053-1

**Author's Note:**

> It sounded better in my head.

It was a quiet night in Beach City. The town was sleeping peacefully. The only person awake was a local conspiracy theorist: Ronaldo Fryman.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening. I got the actual military to research Beach City! I'm going to be  _so_ famous after this! Maybe I'll actually end up being an interstellar diplomat?", he said as a van stopped near him.  
  
"Are you the Fryman guy?", asked the soldier, after stepping out of the vehicle.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Good, so, where is the place?"  
  
"Right, Gems live in that huge statue on the other side of the cliff with the lighthouse. I'll lead the way."  
  
"We'll manage on our own", the soldier replied, before stabbing Ronaldo in the neck.  
  
"*argh* W-what? wha...t...", muttered Ronaldo, as he lost consciousness.  
  
"Okay everyone, let's go", said the soldier and the van started moving.

  
Meanwhile, in a small bunker inside the town:  
  
"Control, this is the Containment Site 4053, we have detected armed hostiles on the edge of the city, requesting immediate backup."  
  
"Reading you, Site 4053, Mobile Task Force Unit Epsilon-6 has been dispatched, move in to protect the SCP-4053 instances immediately."  
  
"Affirmative, Control. Site 4053 - out."

* * *

"Steven, you should be sleeping already. It's almost midnight!"  
  
"Come on Pearl, I'm almost 15, can't I stay late yet? I really want to beat this part today"  
  
"This wouldn't even be "today", because, as I said, it's almost midnig-."  
  
"GEMS!", Garnet suddenly burst out of the Temple, "We are about to be attacked!"  
  
" **WHAT?** ", Steven and Pearl said in unison while Amethyst fell from the couch.  
  
"Oh, come on! Don't these Homeworld guys have anything better to do?", Amethyst said, trying to wake up properly.  
  
"This isn't Homeworld, I can't See any gems coming", Garnet revealed.  
  
"What do you mean you can't? Who else would that be?", asked Pearl, right before three Foundation agents entered the house.  
  
"Here's who", Garnet said, before turning to the agents," You are foolish to think you can just come here and attack us. We're giving you one chance: get out, or you'll regret it."  
  
"WAITWAITWIAT, this is just a misunderstanding, please trust us, we're your friends here. We didn't come here to attack you, quite the opposite, we are  _protecting_ you. Someone is about to come here any minute now, you have to believe us!", one of the agents explained, "We will explain everything later, just trust us okay?"  
  
"Echo 1-3, this is Echo 4, twelve armed men are approaching, equipment looks like Chaos Insurgency gear, be ready, I suggest you hide in the Temple"  
  
"Hear? We have no time, we need to hide until reinforcements arrive"  
  
"We can't just live the house to some insane humans and we definitely can't let you into the Temple (not even mentioning you shouldn't know about it)", Pearl replied, "If we have to fight, we will fight."  
  
"Agreed. Gems, move!", Garnet said.

* * *

"AGH!" CI soldier screamed, before returning to whisper, "Fucking seagulls!"  
  
"Quiet, you idiot. Do you  _want_ them to hear you?", another one said.  
  
"Well, I can hear both of you, so it doesn't really matter?"  
  
"What the-"  
  
Amethyst shapeshifted back into her normal form and instantly started her spin dash.  
  
"SCATTER!", shouted the soldier, before receiving a direct hit. The group ran, with two more being hit, however with significantly less damage. Amethyst pulled out her whip and attacked, but only managed to graze her enemies, before receiving several bullets into her stomach and legs, poofing in seconds. One of the CI rushed to pick up her gemstone, only get shot in the back by the agent who was hiding in the lighthouse. Garnet suddenly landed near one of the soldiers, ripping the gun out of his hands, breaking them at the same time. Foundation agents left the house and opened fire, killing two of the men, but taking a lot of fire themselves.  
  
"Echo 4! Echo 2 and 3 are down!"  
  
Steven rushed to shield Garnet from fire, taking a bullet to his left hand. Pearl cut a soldier's leg, before shooting at another one, as the first one was hit by a ricochet from Steven's shield. At this point, however, both agents have run out of ammo, leaving the Crystal Gems on their own. Garnet was flanked and shot at, defusing her before Steven dashed and hit the shooter with his shield, knocking him out and licking his injured hand in the process. Remaining soldiers were finally able to poof Pearl, but that left them oblivious to the fact that Amethyst reformed behind their back, although with left and right arms switching places. She caught two soldiers with her whips, but two remaining prepared to fire upon her.   
  
**"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"** , armored vehicle's speakers screamed as MTF unit has surrounded the remains of the Chaos Insurgency forces.   
  
As MTF started to subdue the soldiers and apply first aid to the wounded, still slightly dazed Sapphire approached one of the agents.  
  
"You have a **LOT** to explain."

* * *

_Next day_  
  
Crystal Gems were standing in the beach house. Steven was sitting near them, still shaken after deaths of Ronaldo, Foundation agents and even Chaos Insurgency troops. Opposite to them was a man in a suit and two soldiers.   
  
"Hello. I'm Doctor Harp. I've been assigned to properly introduce you to the SCP Foundation. Usually, we wouldn't be telling you all of this, however, you are immune to pretty much every method of erasing memories, aside from SCP-4053-3, so we have no choice. We are a secret international organization, tasked with securing and containing various anomalous objects across the globe. "  
  
"And I assume we are one of them?", Pearl said.  
  
"Correct. Gems collectively bear the name "SCP-4053". What you call "Corrupted Gems" are called "SCP-4053-1" and Steven Quartz Universe is "SCP-4053-2"", said Dr. Harp. "Unlike most of the SCPs, you haven't been exactly "contained". Most of our operations have been restricted to research and concealing your presence."  
  
"Well, it didn't work", Amethyst said bitterly. "These assholes got here, didn't they?" Pearl threw a glare at her.  
  
"We use many various methods to concealing information. Anti-memes, anmnestics, physical restriction e.t.c. However, people who attacked you were no regular terrorists. This was Chaos Insurgency. They used to be a part of the Foundation until in 1924 they turned against us. They are a wildcard, possessing various stoled SCPs and who knows what more. This also means that they will come back and in greater numbers. You need our help. Just as we need yours.any   
  
"What kind of help?", asked Steven.  
  
"Threat from Homeworld rises with every day. We are at risk of EK, GK, SK, WK and WPA scenarios. We need your knowledge and experience. Our goals align: We both want you alive and safe and we both want Earth and humanity alive and safe. We can even share some of our own secrets. Many SCPs can be helpful both in war and peace. We offer you all of this for cooperation", Dr. Harp finished.  
  
"I cannot find any flaws in this logic", Peridot finally spoke, "This alliance is obviously the correct choice."  
  
"We don't have much choice here. Defeating Homeworld means taking any help we can get. Let's discuss the specifics of our cooperation", Garnet said.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to tidy it up a bit, but I think that if I don't post it now I'll never will, so here you go.


End file.
